1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle wheel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle rim with a plurality of reinforcement members and a method of making such a rim.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has also become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle as well as the frame of the bicycle. One particular component of bicycles, which has been extensively redesigned over the past years, is the bicycle wheel. Bicycle wheels are constantly being redesigned to be strong, lightweight and more aerodynamic in design as well as to be simple to manufacture and assemble.
There are many different types of bicycle wheels, which are currently available on the market. Most bicycle wheels have a hub portion, a plurality of spokes and an annular rim. The hub portion is attached to a part of the frame of the bicycle for relative rotation. The inner ends of the spokes are coupled to the hub and extend outwardly from the hub. The annular rim is coupled to the outer ends of the spokes and has an outer portion for supporting a pneumatic tire thereon. Typically, the spokes of the bicycle wheel are thin metal wire spokes. The ends of the hub are usually provided with flanges that are used to couple the spokes to the hub. In particular, holes are provided in the hub flanges. The wire spokes are usually bent on their inner end and provided with a flange that is formed in the shape of a nail head. The inner end is supported in one of the holes in one of the hub flanges. The outer ends of the spokes typically are provided with threads for engaging spoke nipples, which secure the outer ends of the wire spokes to holes in the rim.
The above types of wheels have been designed for use with tube tires or tubeless tires. Typically, tubeless tire wheels have an annular seal arranged to seal the spoke attachment openings of the rim. In any case, these typical types of wheels can be expensive and complicated to manufacture and assemble. Moreover, these typical wheels are not always as strong and lightweight, as desired. Furthermore, with these typical wheels it can be difficult and/or complicated to replace a spoke or spokes.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a rim for a bicycle wheel, which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a rim for a bicycle wheel that is relatively strong yet relatively lightweight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rim that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for making a rim that is relatively strong yet relatively lightweight rim.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of making a rim that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
The foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing a bicycle rim comprising an outer annular portion, an inner annular portion and a plurality of tubular reinforcement members. The outer annular portion is adapted to have a tire mounted thereon and includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced outer attachment openings. The inner annular portion is fixedly coupled with the outer annular portion to form an annular hollow area. The inner annular portion includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced inner attachment openings spaced from the outer attachment openings. The plurality of reinforcement members are coupled to the inner and outer attachment openings. Each reinforcement member includes an inner end, an outer end and an interior passageway extending between the inner and outer ends. The inner ends are fixedly coupled to the inner attachment openings to form inner connections that prevent inward and outward movement of the inner ends relative to the inner annular portion of the rim. The outer ends are fixedly coupled to the outer attachment openings to form outer connections that prevent inward and outward movement of the outer ends relative to the outer annular portion of the rim. Each internal passageway has an inner tubular section and an outer tubular section located outwardly of the inner tubular section, the inner tubular section having a first maximum width and the outer tubular section having a second maximum width larger than the first maximum width to form an abutment surface.
The foregoing objects can also basically be attained by providing bicycle rim comprising providing an outer annular portion, an inner annular portion and a plurality of tubular reinforcement members. The outer annular portion is adapted to have a tire mounted thereon and includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced outer attachment openings. The inner annular portion is fixedly coupled with the outer annular portion to form an annular hollow area. The inner annular portion includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced inner attachment openings spaced from the outer attachment openings. The plurality of reinforcement members are coupled to the inner and outer attachment openings. Each reinforcement member includes an inner end and an outer end. The inner ends are fixedly coupled to the inner attachment openings to form inner connections Each inner connection has a first inner retaining surface contacting a first inner rim surface of the inner annular portion that substantially faces in a radially outward direction and a second inner retaining surface contacting a second inner rim surface of the inner annular portion that substantially faces in a radially inward direction. The outer ends are fixedly coupled to the outer attachment openings to form outer connections. Each outer connection has a first outer retaining surface contacting a first outer rim surface of the outer annular portion that substantially faces in a radially outward direction and a second outer retaining surface contacting a second outer rim surface of the outer annular portion that substantially faces in a radially inward direction.
The foregoing objects can also basically be attained by providing a method of making a bicycle rim. The method includes forming an annular rim with an annular hollow area, forming a plurality of outer attachment openings in an outer wall of the annular rim and forming a plurality of inner attachment openings in an inner wall of the annular rim that is substantially opposed to the outer wall of the annular rim. The method further includes forming a plurality of reinforcement members with inner ends, outer ends and internal passageways extending between the inner ends and the outer ends, each longitudinal passageway having an inner tubular section and an outer tubular section with a maximum width larger than a maximum width of the inner tubular section to form an abutment surface. The method further includes securing the inner ends of the reinforcement members to the inner spoke attachment openings to prevent inward and outward movement of the inner ends of the reinforcement members relative to the inner spoke attachment openings, and securing the outer ends of the reinforcement members to the outer spoke attachment openings to prevent inward and outward movement of the outer ends of the reinforcement members relative to the outer spoke attachment openings.